The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for drying articles and, more particularly, to tenters having articles such as cloth which are to be dried.
Tenters are generally known in the prior art for drying and stretching cloth which is mounted on a frame. The cloth is mounted in taut condition with the aid of tenterhooks and conveyed by chain drives or the like through the frame. For drying purposes, the prior art has employed axial-and radial-blowers for circulating air against the articles. However, the prior art arrangements have proven unsatisfactory in providing uniform and even drying of the cloth.
It is frequently necessary to arrange a multitude of blower units underneath and/or above the articles to achieve uniform drying over all areas of the cloth. Such complex arrangements have proven very cumbersome and expensive. Additional blower units are often necessary. For maintenance purposes, the complex prior art arrangements do not provide easy access for a workman.